YPC5GG47
is the 47th episode of the season [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!]], and also the 241st episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''The Mascots attempt to save the Cures while Boss of Eternal makes his way to Flora. '' Summary With the Cures slowly turning into stone and being locked within Eternal, Boss of Eternal makes his way to the Cure Rose Garden. Milky Rose and Syrup watch in horror as the Boss kills Anacondy for her deception and anger over his feelings for Flora. He arrives to the Garden as Flora weakly lays. Milky Rose and Syrup attempt to get into the store room where the petrified Cures are located. Bunbee appears and shows them a secret door. At first they worry it may be a trap - but with nothing to lose they head inside and find the Cures at the top of the room. Boss locates Flora with his sights set on destroying the Cure Rose Garden. He asks her where the Rose Pact is, but she is too weakened to do much to defend herself, and prays that the Pretty Cure come to her help. Boss tells her they won't come, but she claims not to care of her own safety; she just wants the roses to stay safe. To demonstrate his destructive powers he suddenly destroys some of them, ruining a city outside of the Garden. At Eternal, Syrup tries to free the Pretty Cure from their petrified states. Mailpo appears and he hands Syrup a letter from Pretty Cure. A large, white butterfly shines over them and the duo attempt to awake the girls and free them from their stone slumber. As Syrup describes each of the Cure and calls their names, a seed starts to shine in their colors. After they are all said, it blooms into a beautiful blue rose. He continues to speak of how much they mean to him, and while he does this it begins shining and the gems at the center of their costumes start to shine - and the Cures break free from the stone and gain large butterfly wings. Thanks are exchanged between Syrup and the Cures when they suddenly notice Bunbee. He admits that this fighting has gone on long enough and too far - so he has decided to turn over a new leaf. The group hurry out of the room while Dream thanks Bunbee for his help. Meanwhile, Boss destroys the Cure Rose Garden as Coco and Natts attempt to protect Flora. Their plan does not hold up very long, as he quickly attacks them. Pretty Cure suddenly intervene and a battle starts between them. But despite their powered up attacks, Boss reveals his true, powered up form and easily defeats them. A powerful shock wave sets off several explosions, destroying not only the Cure Rose Garden, but the world. Major Events *Boss enters the Cure Rose Garden and destroys the flowers, harming the planet in the process. *Milky Rose and Syrup sneak into Eternal's headquarters with Bunbee's help, with him officially quitting Eternal forever. *Using the power of a seed abandoned by Boss that blossoms into a Blue Rose, Syrup frees the Cures from stone and powers them up into more powerful forms. *After being defeated by powered-up Cures, Boss reveals a more powerful form that destroys the Cure Rose Garden; and with it all worlds including Earth and the Palmier Kingdom. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Four Rulers Villains *Boss *Bunbee *Anacondy (only flashback) Secondary Characters *Flora Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!